Lunatic’s poetry collection
by Marijuana Lama
Summary: Poetry that I have made and like, or found on the internet. mostly anime eg naruto,bleach,inuyasha
1. Like the waves of the shore

LunaticQ presents

Lunatic's poetry collection

My first story, hope you like!

Summery: Poetry that I have made and like, or found on the internet.

Disclaimer some poems I don't own or any fictional characters I use.

Chapter uno

Like the waves from the shore

By Marge Tindal

I must now ebb  
The time has come  
to sail my oceans

Rolling away from you  
like the waves from the shore  
rippling out to the vastness of the sea  
that beckons my ship of folly

I'll not ask you  
to stand the night vigil  
on the shoreline  
of memory

You are here  
on the beaches of my memory  
even though I drift the tides

If you should look  
into a starlit night  
and see a reflection of me  
know only that  
I will one day  
come crashing again  
to the shore  
swept homeward  
by the pull  
of the tide  
and  
you


	2. My first poem:Life And 666

* * *

LunaticQ presents

Lunatic's poetry collection

My first story, hope you like!

Summery: Poetry that I have made and like, or found on the internet.

Disclaimer some poems I don't own or any fictional characters I use.

Chapter Dos

Look at AN at bottom

* * *

_Please allow me to introduce myself_

We live a life of reading porn

_I'm a man of wealth and taste_

We live a life of tunnel vision

_I've been around for a long, long year_

We live a life of vengeance

_Stole many a man's soul and faith_

We live a life of hardship

_I was 'round when Jesus Christ_

A troublesome life

_Had his moment of doubt and pain_

A life of food

_Made damn sure that Pilate_

A life of stupidity

_Washed his hands and sealed his fate_

A life of nicotine

_Pleased to meet you_

A life of canines

_Hope you guess my name_

A quiet life

_But what's puzzling you_

A life of silent love

_Is the nature of my game_

A life of exoticness

_I stuck around St. Petersburg_

A wise old life

_When I saw it was a time for a change_

A life of brotherhood

_Killed the tsar and his ministers_

A life of hate and that of a scapegoat of a hebi

_Anastasia screamed in vain_

A life as a cook

_Let me please introduce myself_

A life of a super Pervert

_I'm a man of wealth and taste_

A life of so much loss

_And I laid traps for troubadours_

A life of a paedophile

_Who get killed before they reach Bombay_

A life of loneliness

_Pleased to meet you_

A life of existence

_Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah_

The life of the red moon

_But what's puzzling you_

All these live will end one day I just decide when

_Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby_

that is my "job"

_Pleased to meet you_

_Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah_

* * *

Wow… my first poem on Um... Anyway if any one wants to help with my C2

I would like it very much! If anyone can guess the order of naruto characters go right ahead. That's all for now

**Forever crazy LunaticQ**


	3. Naruto's class poems

* * *

LunaticQ presents

Lunatic's poetry collection

Summery: Poetry that I have made and like, or found on the internet.

Disclaimer some poems I don't own or any fictional characters I use.

chapter Tres

This one was made by Romez

whom all credit goes to

* * *

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Can no longer take it, can no longer stand it.

Someone will suffer. Someone will pay.

The walls of my mind, like a prison: suffocating.

The creature within shall drown out the day.

With darkness and madness, with shrieking and violence.

Kicking and biting, an oncoming hell.

Slamming against it: the cage of my mind.

I must bury the anger, drown it in a well.

Like a creature of madness, shrieking in torture,

It cares not for others, pays no heed to its health.

It will rip itself open to release the frustration,

The anger, the madness: contained within **me.**"

**Haruno Sakura**

_I love you oh so much Sasuke_

_Why won't you be with me?_

_You know I'm the perfect person for you,_

_why don't you just admit me?_

_We could have lots of fun,_

_rebuilding your Uchiha clan_

_After all,_

_I am your most loyal fan._

_So please pick me,_

_instead of that Ino-Pig._

_May we can become famous,_

_and start our own gig?"_

_Your eyes are so dreamy,_

_and you are so cool._

_The only girl that doesn't like you,_

_must be a complete fool."_

**Nara Shikamaru**

I am...

bored...

this is...

all so...

troublesome

**Hyuuga Hinata**

"_I knew you always._

_Watching you realize your goal_

_Please, I can help you._

_You are not alone._

_I will be there to help you,_

_so please, accept me."_

**Akamichi Chouji**

"Food  
i love food  
food is good  
it is my fuel  
sometimes, it burns  
it burns bad  
but, food  
i will eat  
forever  
because food is good  
i love food  
Food."

* * *

The end to romez's poem, for full story look him up .My next one will take a while it will be a bout Bleach

or more spcificaly chad.

**Forever crazy lunaticQ**


	4. Rukia vs Orihime

LunaticQ presents

Lunatic's poetry collection

Disclaimer some poems I don't own or any fictional characters I use

Chapter quarto

Not about Chad but still good

All credit goes to Razgriz89

Taken from I_ntensive emotions_

_

* * *

_

Love is but a cruel thing for those heartbreakers and heartbroken.

Some die of depression while others commit suicide often.

When the night sky sparkles and there comes a halo,

Rukia versus Orihime, only one is for Ichigo.

From the world of spirits, from the core of the world,

On the horse of the noble clan she rode.

Not a captain, nor a lieutenant, but just her, ah!

A good name for a good person: Kuchiki Rukia.

Down to the human world we go now.

She leads a solitary life that is very low.

But with her elegance and intelligence,

No need to worry about her, Inoue Orihime, a princess.

Two hearts collide for one goal and one goal alone.

That is to get the heart of the boy, Kurosaki Ichigo.

For what reason do they desire this boy as much as their life?

One will go home with the boy; one may go away with a knife.

But alas, it is for Ichigo to decide on own.

Who will pay the debt? Who will be given the loan?

But selecting a girl is no walk in the park.

Dear Ichigo, regret is at the last part of the story ark.

Worthiness is one thing people respect with honor.

For these two, Gates of Honor they enter.

Kuchiki Rukia, a girl of the noble clan.

Inoue Orihime, a princess in severe pain.

There's no need for a foolish action of ending life itself.

Nothing shall be utterly left.

There's no use in crying unsparingly

Nothing good will come out instantly.

For how long must these two uphold their rivalry;

Must it be 10 years, 10 decades, or 10 centuries?

Time passes like a bullet train or a bullet.

But don't let your feelings in great restrict.

Rukia, of the noble and loyal Kuchiki clan,

Haste not your so-called opponent upon.

Such that you lose the battle for your happiness,

The real happiness can't be replaced by sadness.

Orihime, a dear princess in severe pain,

Loss of your brother is really an event by time lain.

But never fear nor cry on your brother's body,

Your happiness is of the utmost importance, not your apathy.

And so, the night sky vanishes; the sun rises at the east.

The halo is gone, and so as the stars at least.

Truly, when two hearts cross destinies and change the flow,

Rukia versus Orihime, only one is for Ichigo.

* * *

Pretty good I command applause , next one might be inuyasha

**Forever crazy LunaticQ**


	5. Inuyasha poem parings and characters

**Lunatic presents**

**A poem collection!**

**First inuyasha poem added **

**All credit goes to Empowera **

**Chapter sinco**

* * *

**Sesshomaru to Rin**

I was lost in darkness till I met you  
You should me all the things I could do  
You even made sure that I was alright  
After that fateful fight

You follow me without a question  
I wonder if you'll listen to my confession  
about how I was afraid to care  
till you saw me there

At first I wanted you to go  
I almost didn't know  
how you also had to fight  
with all your fears in the night

I just want to let you know that I'll be there  
and that I will always care  
for you my sweet little girl  
who means more to me then the world.

* * *

**Love is so sweet (Kagome to InuYasha)  
**  
I remember when I first saw you  
and all the things you like to do  
I knew right then and there  
that for you I would always care.

Love is so sweet, love is so bright  
just to daydream in the middle of the night  
oh how I wish with all my heart  
that I could tell you I love you.

Even when you cuss it sounds so right  
how I care for you with all my might  
I think you love me as much as I love you  
because I saw you staring at me too.

* * *

**Rin to Sesshomaru**

I hide my pain in a smile.  
I hope my time with you will last a while  
You took care of me when no one else would  
Thanks too you I know I won't get lost in the woods

I was alone before I met you  
I knew you were the same too  
When we're together nothing can go wrong  
Even if we are not together that long

You are my new father so I love you so  
Just please never go  
When I'm around you I can't frown  
I know you hate it when I'm down.

So I must remain calm for you  
Yet when I'm sad you know it on clue  
You tell me that it'll be alright  
You ease my fears in the middle of the night.  
Kagome to InuYasha

I met you by accident one day  
all because I had lost my way  
At first all we did was fight  
then we started to care for each other with all our might

I know that you feel it to  
that there is nothing else to do  
you and me are meant to be  
I just want you here with me

we'll look back on these days and grin  
Remembering how our love was to begin  
all I want to say is that I love you  
and to hear that you love me too.

* * *

**Miroku to Sango**

I may not always be loyal, but I try  
to you I could never lie  
I love you and you love me  
because we are so meant to be

I look at other women wanting to do  
all the things I truly want to do to you  
But you know that I care  
because you know I'll always be there.

* * *

**Sesshomaru to InuYasha**

I lived in a life of darkness looking for a light  
looking for a new way to start again with all my might  
I grew so cold  
because there were so many things I didn't want to know

like how it hurts when you lose a fight  
or to wake up screaming in the night  
to have almost no one care  
whether or not you are there

Then you accuse me of being cold  
when all these things about me you haven't been told  
but I guess I have to care  
because to you my little brother I'll secretly always be there

* * *

**Sesshomaru **

I walk alone in the night  
always ready for a fight  
I hide from those around me  
so they will let things be.

You try to get to my heart  
which I so desperately block  
for I wish I could show I care  
but how, when, and where?

I guess I should open up  
but right now it seems so tough  
why must things be so rough

but I'll pull through  
because there's nothing else to do  
except to be here with you

* * *

**Rin **

I seen so many things in my life  
that most adults haven't seen in a fight  
people dying while I scream no  
I just hope no one else goes.

I've been happy for a while  
I'm finally able to smile  
If only that monster would stop this madness  
then we will live forever in happiness

But till then I'll stand strong and I hope that when needed I can fight  
So everyone will be safe in the night  
For I don't want them to feel to  
all the things I went through.

* * *

**Kagura to Sesshomaru**

I remember the first time I saw you  
I knew then, that I loved you, it's true  
But I didn't see it in your eyes  
maybe telling you this won't be wise.

But I know we were meant to be  
even though the worst has happened to me  
if I could go back in time I would tell you  
I would tell you that I love you more then the morning dew.

So please just listen to my last plea  
I hope that you will always love me.

* * *

**InuYasha to Kagome**

I was stuck in darkness for so long  
when I awoke I first saw you  
At first I thought you were her  
But now I know better

We soon became close to inseparable  
But that was because of me  
being so pushing, not telling you  
that if you left I would die

I hide behind my strong face  
hoping that I won't get hurt  
but I end up hurting you instead  
But you always seem to forgive me

In the middle of the night  
If awake with a fright  
Know that I'll protect you forever  
My dearest Kagome.

* * *

As I said at the beginning all credit goes to empowera he/she is an awesome poem writer

my next adition will be by me!


End file.
